Kraken
The Kraken is a Chimeran strain that first appears in Resistance 2. The Kraken is a large aquatic creature with four tentacles, each tipped with mechanical drills that can split into claws. Overview The Kraken is an aquatic beast, similar that to a squid. It often roars opening its "four-flapped" mouth before it tries to consume its prey. It also has extended tentacles with razor-like claws used to smash through to kill its enemy. Steps to Defeat the Kraken The Kraken is battled twice in two different locations and has different attacks at each location. Inside SRPA 3 The player will go on the elevated platform, as prevents the player from swimming where there are furies. The Kraken breaks in and the player should rush behind a group of crates in order to prevent from taking damage from the roar of the kraken. The kraken will break the group of crates and the player will get a chance to fire. Repeat this step until the kraken escapes. SRPA 3 North Landing Pad This time, the player is to finish off the Kraken. The kraken will scream, giving the player damage to a fatal rate. This is the opportunity for the player to fire. Repeat this step until the Kraken gets different attacks. When it swims far from the pad and appears above, DON'T fire and wait for it to come closer. While it's swimming, move as far away from the edge (where the kraken is headed to) and as it grabs the pad and opens its mouth wide, fire. Repeat this step until defeating the kraken. The two attacks will alternate after each other after the kraken's health is reduced to half. ''Resistance 2 The Kraken appears in San Francisco, where it attacks SRPA III. One SRPA personnel reference to it as "a Kraken" gives reason to believe that there are others. The Kraken acts in breaching the base in an attempt to flood it. It encounters Nathan Hale before being driven away by a Pulse Cannon before finally confronting him during his escape from the base, in which he fought it from the water's surface on a VTOL landing pad. The Kraken attacked using its tentacles and rammed the platform Hale was on, attempting to swallow him, while it would also dive underwater to evade his attacks. Hale endured its attacks and killed it with a Pulse Cannon when it attempted to swallow him. Resistance 3 Joseph Capelli and Fyodor Malikov encountered a deceased Kraken in Wrightsburg, Missouri. Malikov theorized that the creature may have lost its way from deeper waters from swimming up the Mississippi River before dying from unknown circumstances, in which it had been left with a disemboweled midsection. It is possible that as it swam into shallow waters, it beached itself, which would then have made itself vulnerable to whatever creature(s) that had killed it, which was most likely a large group of Widowmakers. It can also be possible that Krakens are categorized as 'Feral Chimera', and the militarized Chimera have completely or almost eliminated the Kraken strain. Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man Kraken.jpg|Kraken concept art. ''Resistance 2'' Image:Srpa 3 kraken.jpg Image:Kraken..jpg Image:kraken concept.jpg Image:Kraken_01.jpg Image:Kraken_02.jpg Image:kraken attacks.jpg ''Resistance 3'' Image:Capture.PNG Image:Kraken_Corpse_Being_Eaten.png|Leapers are seen devouring the dead Kraken. Trivia ''Resistance 2'' *The name Kraken is related to the mythical giant squid-like creature in Norse Mythology that was believed to terrorize and sink ships on the high seas.Kraken on Wikipedia. *The Kraken was going to be in Resistance: Fall of Man but was removed for unknown reasons. *The hints mention that the Pulse Cannon is very useful against Krakens, which reccomends that they will be faced more then once throught the game. Only a single Kraken is faced throughout the entirety of the game. ''Resistance 3'' *The deceased Kraken that appears in Resistance 3 is much larger than the one that appears in Resistance 2, which could, or may not, indicate that the Kraken strain may be created in varying sizes. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' *Though it never physically appear in Burning Skies, there are several photographs of the Kraken and all the other photograph of Fury and Leviathan were shown in the newspapers found in the Richard Gorrell's office in Ellis Island with words "DIFFERENT RACES?" before Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley retrieve the film and escape from SRPA Station Kali. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Bosses Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies